juste heureux
by bbd5362
Summary: Shaolan et les autres arrivent dans un nouveau monde mais pourquoi Kurogane réagitil ainsi face à se monde?KuroTomoyo  parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple


**Juste heureux.**

Petit one-shot sur tsubasa chronicle, qui m'est venu à l'esprit juste avant de m'endormir. Ce sera un Kurogane/Tomoyo. Parce que je pense qu'''il doit y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-la dans ce manga, en tout cas j'espère!!!!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!! Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez de me laisser des commentaires.

Il faisait bon aujourd'hui au Japon, le ciel bleu pale n'était traversé que par quelques nuages effilés presque transparents.

Soudain, une sorte de bulle se détacha du ciel et se posa avec délicatesse sur le sol. La bulle éclata, laissant apparaître quatre personnes ainsi qu'''une petite boule de poil blanche.

Ce petit groupe était composé de deux hommes, l'un blond, l'autre brun, d'un jeune garçon brun et d'une jeune fille châtain.

Si quelqu'un les avait vu à ce moment même, il aurait éclaté de rire à cause de la posture dans laquelle il avait atterrit. Ils étaient tous entassé l'un sur l'autre, l'homme brun tout en dessous et la jeune fille avec la boule de poil dans les mains tout au-dessus.

- Nous voici dans un nouveau monde!!Clama Mokona.

- Ce n'est pas mon monde. Ajouta Fye.

Shaolan entendait déjà Kurogane ajouter: « Ni le miens » mais la phrase ne se fit pas entendre.

- Hé Kurogane, qu'''est-ce qu'''il y a?? Demanda le magicien qui avait aussi remarqué qu'''il manquait une phrase à leur petit sketch.

- Kurogane?? Ajouta Shaolan en remarquant l'air étrange qu'''abordait le guerrier.

- Vous aller bien ?? S'inquiéta la princesse.

- Je crois que… commença-t-il. Il faut que j'aille vérifier.

Et il partit au courant vers un château qu''on apercevait au loin.

Plus il avançait, plus il en était sur.

« Ce n'est pas possible… enfin!!! » Pensa Kurogane tout en courant à perdre haleine.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva devant le portail d'une ville.

- Halte, vous ne pouvez pas passer!! Dit l'un des deux gardes qui gardaient la porte.

- Vous devez être nouveau, n'est-ce pas?? Ricana Kurogane. Allez, ne soyez pas idiot, laissez moi passer ou je devrais utiliser la force.

A ce moment, Fye, Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona arrivèrent à bout de souffle.

- Qu''est-ce qui se passe?? Demanda le magicien en apercevant que Kurogane et les deux gardes avaient tiré leur épée de leur garde.

- Oh rien, je m'apprêtais juste à entrer dans cette ville.

- En ces temps de troubles, personne n'a le droit de passez cette porte sans une autorisation spéciale

- D'accord, ben alors dites-nous comment nous pouvons obtenir cette autorisation. Demanda Fye qui voulait autant que possible éviter une bagarre inutile.

- Impossible, notre général est parti depuis un certain moment et on doit redoubler de prudence.

- Mais comment cette ville peut-elle survivre?? Enfin je veux dire, comment obtenez-vous votre nourriture??

- Tous les champs sont à l'intérieur des murs de la ville. Et puis, il existe d'énorme grenier près du château pour les temps de malheur. Répondit Kurogane sous les yeux ébahit de tous le monde.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ceci?? Demanda le garde stupéfait.

- Je m'en doutais. Intervint le magicien. Nous sommes dans ton Japon n'est-ce pas??

- En effet. Et si ces gardes ne bougent pas dans les trois secondes, je passerais en usant la force s'il le faut.

Le deuxième garde qui n'avait pas encore parlé ricana.

- Ne nous sous-estimez monsieur, même si vous arrivez à nous vaincre, et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, vous aurez encore d'innombrable gardes sur votre dos.

- Oui je sais… mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'atteindre le château, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec la princesse.

Les deux gardes relevèrent d'un même geste leur épée mais Kurogane plus vif que l'éclair les désarma en moins d'une seconde.

La princesse Tomoyo était assis sur son trône dans la salle principale. Suma à ces côtés l'avertissait que l'alarme avait été déclenchée car plusieurs étrangers avaient infiltrés la ville et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

- Envoyer plus d'hommes à leur rencontre, il faut absolument les arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent au château, et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

En moins de trois secondes, Suma n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la princesse se retrouva une lame sous la gorge.

- Savez-vous que j'ai tué des personnes qui m'avaient moins que vous.

- Kurogane??S'exclama Suma. Tu es revenu??

- Félicitation princesse. Continua le guerrier. Vous avez une lame sous la gorge et vous ne bronchez pas.

Elle sourit.

- C'est parce que c'est toi qui tient la lame et je suis certaine que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Répondit Tomoyo toujours avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu en es sur?? Répliqua-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus sa lame dans la délicate gorge de la princesse.

Une perle de sang coula le long du son cou. Le sourire de Tomoyo s'élargit. Elle posa sa main sur la lame pour l'écarter et déposa l'autre sur la joue du guerrier.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Dit-elle doucement.

- C'est vous qui avez causé cette séparation. Lui répondit-il froidement. Vous vous n'êtes pas gêné pour vous débarrassez de moi.

- Il le fallait, tu devais apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas tuer aussi bien pour toi que pour lui.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Kurogane s'adoucir, il baissa sa lame et la rangea dans son fourreau. Il prit la main de la princesse qui était posé sur sa joue et s'agenouilla devant elle sans lâcher sa main.

- Comment va-t-il?? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu lui as manqué.

Elle se tourna vers Suma.

- Va le chercher, s'il te plait.

- Bien princesse.

Fye et les autres qui étaient entrés en même temps que Kurogane attendaient près de la porte.

- Mais de qui parle-t-il?? Murmura Sakura à Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit-il.

Kurogane se releva. Tomoyo, elle, aperçut enfin Fye et les autres.

- Bonjours, vous devez être…

- Mokona!!!

La petite boule blanche sauta de l'épaule du magicien pour atterrir dans les bras de la princesse Tomoyo.

- Un peu plus de respect!! Cria Kurogane en attrapant le petit animal par la peau du cou.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Mokona !! Répondit Tomoyo en le reprenant dans ses bras sous le regard furieux du guerrier.

- Kurogane est jaloux, Kurogane est jaloux,… chanta le manju blanc.

- Ferme-la !!!

La princesse ne fit pas attention aux chamailleries des deux autres et s'avança vers le reste du groupe.

- Et toi, tu dois être Sakura !! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la jeune fille en lui prenant les mains. Tu es encore plus jolie que je me l'imaginais. Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin.

- Je suis très heureuse aussi de faire votre connaissance princesse. Répondit Sakura

- S'il te plait appelle-moi Tomoyo !!

Sakura sourit. "Décidément, toutes les Tomoyo qu''elle soit d'un monde ou d'un autre ont le même caractère ». Pensa-t-elle.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une petite voix.

- Vous m'avez demandé mère ?? Demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en entrant dans la pièce accompagné de Suma.

- Oui, regarde qui est de retour.

- Père !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il avant de se jeter dans les bras de…Kurogane. (Mais quelle surprise !!! Je suis sure que personne ne l'avait deviné !! LOL).

- Alors petit, j'espère que tu as été sage au moins pendant mon absence ??

- Je suis plus un gamin !!! S'exclama le petit garçon vexé.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche !! Ricana Kurogane.

(_J_'_ai plus ou moins repris les mêmes paroles qu_'_avec Kurogane et son père.)_

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! Regarde maintenant, j'ai même ma propre épée. Dit-il en montrant le fourreau qu'il portait à sa taille.

- Ah oui ?? Montre-moi ça !! Dit-il en le reposant sur le sol et en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Le petit garçon tout fier, détacha son fourreau pour le présenter à son père.

Kurogane le prit en main et sortit l'épée tout en la regardant d'un œil espère.

- Mouais elle n'est pas mal. Mais posséder une épée ne signifie pas qu'on est devenu un homme, il faut savoir s'en servir.

- Mais je sais m'en servir !! S'énerva le garçon. Suma a dit que je j'apprenais très vite et que bientôt je serais aussi grand et fort que toi !!

- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite gamin !! Dit-il en se relevant et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Shaolan qui regardait cette scène avec étonnement tout comme les autres, sourit. Il était le seul à avoir vu le passé de Kurogane et cette scène lui était familière, même très familière. Kurogane se conduisait avec son fils, tout comme son père se conduisait avec lui-même….Son fils… il n'en revenait pas. Shaolan savait très bien que Kurogane leur cachait énormément de choses sur sa vie mais un fils… et puis en faite, pourquoi pas.

Fye siffla.

- Hé bien dit donc, tu nous en cachais des choses !! dit Fye avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé sur les lèvres.

Kurogane fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- Bon et si on allait fêter votre arrivée devant un diner. S'exclama la princesse Tomoyo.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, princesse s'inclina Fye. Mais avant il faudrait peut-être faire venir quelques médecins. Kurogane a beaucoup de qualité au combat mais il manque singulièrement de patience. Et je pense que les gardes qui ont essayé de le retarder, on été un peu assumé par ses soins.

Tomoyo se retourna vers Kurogane.

- Je te plains papa, quand maman a ce regard, ca ne présage jamais rien de bon !! Chuchota le petit garçon qui était remonté dans les bras de son père.

- Je sais. Lui murmura-t-il.

- Kurogane, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as assommé tous ces pauvres hommes ?? demanda Tomoyo d'un ton froid.

- Ils m'empêchaient de passer. Et puis ce n'est pas de faute si aucun ne m'a reconnu !! Et c'est vrai ça !! Dans tous les gardes que j'ai «rencontré », je n'en connaissais aucun, où sont passé mes hommes ??

- Ils sont partis protéger les frontières du pays, les tensions sont de plus en plus fortes. Et il a bien fallu que je recrute de nouveaux gardes pour protéger la ville. Répondit Suma.

- Ben, tu peux en chercher d'autre parce que je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à entrer dans la ville.

- Si tu n'as eu aucune difficulté à entrer dans la ville, ce n'est pas parce que ces gardes sont sans talents, c'est parce que tu es un guerrier d'exception. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances contre toi !!

- Vous êtes le meilleur, père !! S'exclama le petit garçon

- Bon allons manger !! S'exclama Tomoyo avec un grand sourire, tandis que tout le monde se demandait comment on pouvait si vite changer d'humeur.

Suma s'avança vers la porte par elle était rentrée un peu avant avec le fils de la princesse, suivit par Fye, Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona.

- Va avec Suma, on vous rejoint dans deux minutes. Dit Tomoyo à son fils qui se laissa glisser des épaules de son père.

Quand enfin la dernière personne fut sortie de la salle et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Kurogane prit Tomoyo dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort contre lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, vous m'avez manquez tous les deux. Murmura-t-il.

- Je ne supporterais plus une si longue séparation, dit moi que tu as compris pourquoi il ne fallait pas tuer les gens avec lesquelles tu te battais, parce que je n'ai plus le courage de me séparer de toi.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu voulais juste te débarrasser de moi !! Lui dit-il en resserrant son emprise.

- Toi peur ?? L'invincible Kurogane aurait peur qu'une femme l'oubli ??

- Pas n'importe quelle femme, juste toi et puis j'ai aussi peur de vous perdre toi et Suwo (c'est le nom de son fils).

Tomoyo était si heureuse. Pour qu'un homme comme Kurogane lui dise ses peurs et ses faiblesses, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment amoureux.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on les rejoint. Dit Kurogane en se détachant de sa princesse.

- Oui, allons-y.

Deux heures plus tard, chaque invité avait été installé dans une chambre et maintenant ils se promenaient dans les jardins en compagnie de Tomoyo qui avait déjà passé plus d'une heure à faire essayer à Sakura une bonne vingtaine de tenue. Fye et Shaolan aussi avait enfilé des tenues plus approprié au pays.

- Pardonnez-moi princesse Tomoyo. Dit Fye. Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Kurogane, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis le diner ??

- Il doit surement être avec Suwo, mais où, ca, je ne le sais pas…

Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre.

- Je pense que j'ai parlé trop vite, ils doivent être dans la petite cour. Reprit Tomoyo.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du sentier sur un petit endroit dégagé pourvu de petits pavés blanc où étaient, en effet, Kurogane et Suwo.

- Kurogane, tu ne devrais pas le laisser monter. Dit Tomoyo qui s'était glissé à côté du guerrier.

- Il ne risque rien, je suis là pour le rattraper si en cas il tombait. Répondit Kurogane.

- Je l'ai eu !! Cria Suwo en brondissant sa main où se trouvait une pomme d'un rouge parfait.

- Très bien, redescend maintenant. Lui répondit son père.

Il descendit vivement de l'arbre mais son pied glissa et il perdit l'équilibre, entrainant sa chute. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier que Kurogane avait bondit pour le rattraper au vol. Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire dès que Suwo fut à l'abri dans les bras de son père.

- C'est extrêmement dangereux ce que vous venez de faire. Les disputa Tomoyo qui avait pendant une seconde sentit son cœur se fendre d'angoisse.

Suwo sauta des bras de Kurogane et se précipita vers sa mère en lui tendant la pomme qu'il venait de cueillir.

- C'est pour toi maman.

- C'est très gentil mais tu sais il y avait des pommes beaucoup plus basse où tu n'aurais pas été obligé de grimper si haut. Répondit Tomoyo.

- Ou mais papa a dit que pour une maman aussi belle et parfaite que toi, il fallait cueillir la plus parfaite des pommes. Répondit le petit garçon en se tournant vers son père en quête de soutien. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Kurogane est tout gentil, il est gentil, gentil, gentil et amoureux, … chantonna Mokona.

Kurogane se précipita vers le manju blanc pour le faire taire, mais celui-ci bien trop habitué à la réaction du guerrier, lui échappa et commença la course poursuite habituelle entre ces deux là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous rassembler devant une table pour prendre le thé.

- Mokona as-tu ressenti une plume de Sakura ?? Demanda Tomoyo.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment savez-vous que…commença Shaolan.

- J'entretiens une communication régulière avec la sorcière des dimensions. Alors Mokona ??

- Oui, et elle est très proche, surement dans le château.

- Tes « capteurs » fonctionnent très bien Mokona, en effet, elle est dans le château.

Suma arriva à ce moment avec un globe contenant l'une des plumes de Sakura.

- Les gardes l'ont trouvé il y a quelques jours aux abords du château. Prenez la Sakura puisqu''elle est à vous.

La plume entra dans Sakura qui s'évanouit dans les bras de Shaolan.

- Je vais la remonter dans sa chambre, déclara Shaolan.

Après le départ de Shaolan, une certaine tension s'installa autours de la table.

- Maintenant que nous avons récupéré la plume de Sakura, nous ne devrions plus tarder à repartir. Dit Fye.

- Dites père, vous allez encore repartir ?? demanda soudain Suwo.

- Suwo, je…, commença Kurogane qui ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

- Bien sur que non, ton père ne va pas repartir, le coupa Fye. Tu sais il a traversé mille dangers pour vous retrouver toi et ta mère.

- C'est vrai père ??

Mais Kurogane ne répondit pas. Son regard était fixé sur Fye.

- Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas. répondit le magicien avec un grand sourire, ton but était de revenir dans ton monde et maintenant que tu l'as atteint, c'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles rester ici, surtout que tu as une famille.

Le soir arriva. Tout le monde était parti se coucher, enfin presque tout le monde, un petit garçon du nom de Suwo, lui était bien trop excité par le retour de son père pour vouloir dormir.

- Tu dois dormir Suwo !!

- Lisez-moi encore une histoire mère, s'il vous plait.

- Non, il est déjà tard, et la journée a été fatigante. Répliqua Tomoyo.

- Dites mère, père il va rester, n'est-ce pas ?? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il reparte.

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils et sortit de sa chambre.

- Je ne partirais plus. Dit une voix derrière elle.

- Je l'espère Kurogane, mais sache que si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Tu es libre. A cause de ma situation sociale, on n'a pas le droit de se marier, ni même de se montrer au grand jour. Et de plus, presque personne ne sais que tu es le père de Suwo. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu préfères parcourir le monde pour devenir plus fort.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je devenir plus fort, si ce n'est pour te protéger ?? un jour mon père, m'a dit devenir fort devait servir à protéger les personnes qui te sont les plus chère. Jeune, je n'ai pas réussis à protéger mes parents mais cette fois-ci, je te le jure, je te protégerais. Et si je partais à quoi me servirais le faite d'être plus fort ??

- Kurogane…

- Toi et Suwo vous êtes les êtres les plus chères à mes yeux. Et tanpis si on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer au grand jour ou de dire que Suwo est mon fils. Tant que vous êtes près de moi, je suis heureux.

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Je sais Kurogane est super romantique dans cette fic mais je voulais qu'il soit ainsi !!

Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait merci !!!


End file.
